South Reach League
The Warlords, Pirate Warlords Founded: Early 3900's Primary/Founding Species: None Species Demographics: Kavarian (35%), Human ( 15%), Dro'all (15%), Rovinar (14%), Hune (12%), Norune (6%), Shallan (3%) Initially founded by the crew of a single pirate starship, by 4023 the Warlords had expanded in power to the point of being considered a Faction of its own. In the early 41st Century the Pirate Warlords established a more legitimate business front to their organisation, the South Reach League. The League was comprised mostly of local petty warlords with claims over vital worlds or installations and saw to the day to day governing of the South Reach cluster after Dominion forces were driven out. Many of these lesser warlords provided ships, Materiel, or troops to the more powerful ones who commanded the fleets in return for plunder gained while on campaign. Operating much like an organised crime syndicate for much of their existence, the Warlords would divide areas into sectors for seperate pirate ships or small fleets to attack simultaniously. This had the effect of forcing defenders to split their resources or concentrate in one area and suffer a loss at the others. These tactics ensured that some of the pirate units could almost always be successful against a few targets. While individual pirates were limited in support options those joining a Warlord could ask for assistance on raids and even recieve field repairs. Taking a cut in their spoils was preferrable by many to taking none at all. In the event that larger raids were suiccessful a Warlord also tended to have access to more transports and HLV's that could help haul away more plunder than lone pirates or smaller groups. The greatest strength of the Warlords were repaired or converted Faction Wars era Mega class super heavy cruisers. At more than thirty kilometers in length they could be used either as mobile weapons platforms to bombard hardened positions, or as cargo ships with enormous capacity. As the Warlords expanded operations so to did their fleets, with gathered resources used to build or repair more Super Heavy Cruisers at their then hidden main shipyard. Additional secondary yards were also established and by 4024 their fleet included 1200 such vessels. Current Leadership (4030's) Lashay Bonney, AKA; Billy the Kid (Human Male) SRL Current leader of the South Reach League (4029-????) Warlord Cirtap Krussk (Kavarian male) / Alliances Dwyn (Kavarian Male) Nyleuq Valo(Kavarian Female) (Relative of Kyriss Valo the information broker) Bhumi Patil (Human Female) Frañseza Varano (Human Male)/ Alliances Shareh'th (Rovinar female) SRL Linon Hase'tos (Dro'all) Former Warlords (Traitors) Rayya Se'bium (Dro'all male) Ulsep'trium Seya Pantaq (Dro'all) Sepa'trium Maiviel (Hune Female) [House Myra Seloni (Rovinar female) Enclave History Early in the Fortieth century a damaged pirate starship stumbled upon a forward shipyard facility abandoned by Kavarian Union forces in the last days of the Faction Wars. A half dozen damaged Mega class super heavy cruisers were along side it, obviously still awaiting repairs when they were left behind. Category:Factions Category:South Reach League